Bogarim
by SoL Xavi
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Nunca é fácil tomar decisões, ainda mais na infância. Uma simples flor é entregue, uma promessa é feita. A vida de Edward e Bella nunca mais é a mesma depois daquele bogarim.


Era um dia raro de sol naquela pequena cidade chuvosa. As crianças do único Jardim de Infância da cidade brincavam do lado de fora, aproveitando o milagre. No entanto, havia duas crianças que se destoavam das demais.

Edward era um desses. Com apenas 5 anos, ele era um garotinho muito inteligente e observador. Mas, ao invés de estar brincando com as demais crianças, ele estava sentado em um dos bancos. Os cabelos acobreados bagunçavam com o vento e os olhos muito verdes nunca saiam da menina sentada do outro lado do parquinho, em um banco debaixo de uma árvore.

A menina em questão era Isabella Swan. Com os mesmos 5 anos, Isabella, ou Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, não podia brincar com os demais para não se sujar. Normalmente ela não se importaria, mas hoje ela e seu pai iriam a um jogo de beisebol logo depois da aula e, como sua mãe estava viajando e seu pai era meio atrapalhado, não haveria tempo para se trocar.

Edward continuava a observar a menina, sorrindo quando ela assoprava a franja cor de chocolate que o vento insistia em lhe jogar nos olhos. Ela era a menina mais linda que ele já tinha visto.

- Você deveria ir lá falar com ela!

Ele se assustou com a voz, mas logo se acalmou. Alice, sua irmã gêmea, era uma pentelha e sempre seria.

- Com quem?

Alice revirou os olhos para o irmão e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Com a Bella! Eu não sou boba, Ed, eu vi você olhando para ela !

Ele fez uma careta, mas não tentou negar. Sua irmã era muito perceptiva quando queria.

- E o que eu vou falar, Ali?

Alice voltou a revirar os olhos.

- Meninos! – ela abriu um sorriso – Fala que você gosta dela. – Alice se levantou para sair, mas logo voltou – A flor favorita de é aquela ali, viu?

Edward não saberia o nome daquela flor se sua mãe não fosse decoradora. Era um bogarim. Não era a flor mais bela, na verdade era bem simples. O meio era amarelo, suas pétalas eram do mesmo amarelo forte, mas vermelhas no meio. Mas isso não era o mais importante naquela flor, o mais importante era seu significado. Amor puro.

Edward pegou uma flor e se encaminhou até Bella. Tímido, foi incapaz de chamar atenção da menina e só a teve quando ela olhou pra cima.

- É pra você! – ele esticou a flor enquanto suas bochechas coravam.

Os olhos castanhos da menina se alargaram e sua boca abriu em um pequeno "O". Bella alcançou a flor e trouxe hesitante até seu nariz. Um sorriso se arrastou pelo seu rosto e Edward também sorriu se sentando ao lado da menina.

- Obrigada, Edward! Ela é muito bonita!

- Igual você!

Os dois coraram com o comentário, mas nenhum desviou o olhar.

- Eu gosto muito de você! – as palavras escaparam da boca de Edward sem que ele pudesse se conter, então ele decidiu continuar – Você quer ser minha namorada?

A menina deu um sorriso cheio de dentes de leite e deu um beijo na bochecha quente do garoto.

- Quero!

Ele tocou sua bochecha e sorriu para ela.

- Mas meu pai disse que qualquer namorado meu tinha que falar com ele.

- Eu falarei. – disse o garoto com voz solene.

.

Charlie Swan não sabia o que fazer. Sua filha tinha pedido que o amiguinho fosse no jogo com eles e o pai não viu nenhum problema. Tudo bem que não era comum sua filha ficar de mãos dadas com um menino por aí, mas o que poderia haver de errado? Ela tinha apenas 5 anos.

Não foi até que eles chegassem a casa com Edward – os pais iriam busca-lo mais tarde – que Charlie foi alvejado com a verdade. O menino deixou o quintal, onde brincava com Bella, e veio em sua direção, estranhamente sério para uma criança daquele tamanho.

- Sr. Swan, posso falar com o senhor?

- Claro, garoto. Sente-se.

O menino se acomodou no sofá a sua frente e o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Hoje eu pedi Bella em namoro e ela disse que eu deveria falar com o senhor primeiro.

Charlie quase cuspiu a cerveja que bebia.

- Eu quero que o senhor me deixe namorar a Bella! Eu amo muito ela e sempre vou cuidar dela, assim como cuido da minha irmã. E quando nós formos maiores, nós vamos casar e ela vai ser a menina mais feliz do mundo! Eu prometo.

Naquele fim de tarde tudo que o bom Charlie consegui balbuciar foi um "Claro, garoto!", mas nunca se arrependeu. Edward cumpriu cada parte daquela promessa.

Eles foram os melhores amigos na infância, namorados na adolescência, noivos durante a faculdade e marido e mulher depois de formados.

Cada dia da vida de Edward foi passado tentando tirar um sorriso de Bella. Não importava se era durante o casamento, quando o buquê de bogarim desapareceu, ou durante o parto de um de seus três filhos. Ele havia feito uma promessa e a manteve até o final.


End file.
